


Sixth Year Anniversary

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Chandong, Chanhwan, Drama, JunDong, Junchan, Junchandong, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuk, Junhoe, & Chanwoo's sixth year anniversary was coming up and everything should of been perfect. Unfortunately, that was not the case for this poly trio. What happens when another guy catches the eye of Chanwoo? Will Donghyuk and Junhoe be able to let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuk rolled over on top of the youngest boy in the bed. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Chanwoo's neck taking in the smell of his cologne. He looked up at the boy and slipped his fingers in between the holes of Chanwoo's button up feeling the taught skin hidden underneath. He was his Chanwoo. He smiled sweetly to himself. Suddenly, Donghyuk felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to face the other boy in the bed who was rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.

"Good morning June~" Donghyuk mewled softly. June smiled sweetly as both his lovers. "Is Chanwoo still asleep?" He asked reaching over to pet Chanwoo's messy bed head . "Yea~." Donghyuk replied. "Then let's rest in bed together a little longer." Donghyuk nodded in reply.

Before they went back to dream land, Donghyuk along with Junhoe both gave Chanwoo and each other kisses on the lips.

ੈ✩

A half hour later Chanwoo awoke to the sight of his two sleeping boyfriends. The sunlight hitting their faces beautifully. He got out of bed and walked over to the restroom.

Today was their sixth year anniversary.

Six years

Chanwoo took in a long sigh. He hated this feeling. He felt empty. He has two of the most sweetest boyfriends in the world. He should be happy. His life was picture perfect. Chanwoo didn't understand. He started to back track in his mind to find out why and when he started feeling this way.

He remembers the day Donghyuk moved into his neighborhood. He remembers how quickly them two became friends. Then, Junhoe the boy who lived across from the them became friends with Donghyuk and they became a trio since then on.

In middle school they would hang out on the school rooftop skipping class whenever they wanted. Chanwoo remembers how he and Junhoe were both still shorter then Donghyuk at that time. Junhoe and Chanwoo would love to tease their eldest. They'd pin him down and tickle him if he wouldn't go along with the plans of the two mischievous boys. Junhoe and Chanwoo almost always get what they wanted. Domghyuk loved them he could never deny those faces, even if he would act difficult sometimes.

During high school is when they started to develop feelings for each other.

One day Junhoe and Donghyuk were eating their lunch together and wondering were Chanwoo was. The trio came to school together but the Junhoe and Donghyuk haven't seen Chanwoo since the morning. By the end of lunch break they started heading back to class when they finally run into the youngest boy.

His breath was ragged. Eyes dialed. Red bruised lips. Zipper was slightly down. Junhoe and Donghyuk examined Chanwoo's hicky bitten neck. It hit them all to quickly. Chanwoo hasn't even said anything yet and both boys already knew what has happened.

"Guys, I had sex." Donghyuk and Junhoe were both in shock. Donghyuk remained silent. His hands shaking. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth. His lips were already trembling. "What the fuck Chanwoo" Junhoe yelled. He tried not to lose his temper but he felt betrayed.

Chanwoo genuinely didn't under his reaction. He looked over to Donghyuk to read his expression but Donghyuk refused to met his eyes. "Are you both mad I lost my virginity before you two right?"

Donghyuk and Junhoe looked to each other. That's when reality hit them both. It was like a light blub lite up. They weren't envious Chanwoo had sex and lost his virginity before them. They both subconsciously had fallen for the youngest without realizing it.

Stumbling with what to say next Junhoe just grabbed Donghyuk's hand and rushed off together without saying saying another word to Chanwoo.

For days the two older boys kept their distance from Chanwoo. It hurt them both. They hated how those ugly hickies stuck onto Chanwoo's neck and the stupied glow Chanwoo had on his face. There were moments it got to Donghyuk, he would break down and sob in Junhoe's arms. It was in these moments they two eldest developed feelings for each other. Those feelings were always there but they were only realizing it now in these small intimate moments.

Chanwoo finally couldn't stand it anymore. He was angry. Why were the two eldest being so difficult with him. Did it hurt their pride that much? He started to become irritable. At school he finally comforted them.

"Koo Junhoe! Kim Donghyuk! I demand both of you to stop treating me so coldly! I'm sorry I had sex before you two okay? I didn't know having sex before you two would hurt your egos this bad!! You're both being so cruel." Chanwoo's voice started to crack. "I hate it that you two have been avoiding me… I feel so lonely. Why won't you consider my feelings?"

Junhoe and Donghyuk both felt guilt rising. They were both so caught up in their own sadness they didn't think how isolating Chanwoo was affecting him. "It's not fair to see both of you having fun without me. It hurts." Chanwoo's eyes began to water. Donghyuk rushed over to hug the younger boy.   
"I'm so sorry Chanwoo." Donghyuk cried holding him. Junhoe walked over to them placing each of his hands on both boys. "I love both of you" Chanwoo said softy.

Donghyuk and Junhoe both looked at each.

"But… Do you love us in the same way we love you?" Junhoe said in a serious voice.

Chanwoo was caught off guard. The pieces of the puzzle falling into place. He finally understood. Chanwoo was stumped for words. How does he reply to something like that? He's not gay. At least that what he thinks at the moment. Chanwoo looks at Donghyuk and Junhoe with concern. He is afraid to talk. He loves both these guys with his whole heart. Can he love them both as lovers? For them, Chanwoo would do anything.

"I don't wanna lose either of you." Chanwoo finally speaks. "I'm not sure if I do have those kinds of feelings, but I would like to try. I'd do anything for you two" The two older boys looked at him with joy. Chanwoo walked up to them both grabbing their hands.

That was the beginning.

Since then not much has changed. Other then Chanwoo and Junhoe passing up Donghyuk in height.

Chanwoo looked down at his right hand. There was a silver ring on his finger. It was a promise ring Junhoe had given to both Donghyuk and him on their fifth anniversary.

Six years

Chanwoo walked over the room that had his two sleeping lovers. Cracking the door slightly he peeked in.

What were these feelings? Chanwoo was confused. Why was he having doubts? He loves them both doesn't he? His head was a mess. He felt as if he was suffocating. He needed to get out now.

Putting on his tennis shoes and jacket he ran out the door.

Cold air entering his lungs as he ran. He kept running until his legs started to burn. He finally arrived at a bridge. He stopped to look into the water. It was a pretty small bridge.

Huffing and puffing Chanwoo screamed into the lake. He fell to his knees letting out choked cries.

He doesn't love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanwoo sat crunched over looking down into the lake. The sound of his heavy breathing and rushing water under the bridge burning his ears. How was he gonna home. How was he going to face them. He questioned himself. Multiple scenarios went through his head. 

Once the strength returned to him, Chanwoo stood up. He took a step backwards then noticed a small figure standing next to him with concerned eyes. 

The guy was petite. He had pretty small cat like eyes with a small mole under one of them. His face was soft like and delicate. Chanwoo looked down him then cleared his throat to say something. 

"Umm do you need something?" 

The guy just stood there quietly. He took a minute to think then replied. "I'm fine. I was just worried about you." 

Chanwoo just nodded. "I'm fine." 

The smaller man sighed. "You don't have to lie."

Chanwoo examined the smaller male's face. His eyes challenged him. 

"Just how long were you standing there?" 

The guy took a pause. 

"Since you started shouting." 

Chanwoo felt embarrassed. He didn't know this guy and now he felt violated that he witnessed an intimate moment he thought he was having with himself. Chanwoo sighed loudly. 

"My name is Jinhwan by the way." 

The boy said it so softly Chanwoo missed it. 

"What?"

"Jinhwan. My name. It's Jinhwan." The boy said it more louder this time with boldness. 

"Oh" Chanwoo replied, he thought it was odd that he revealed his name to him. They just met it's not like they would ever meet again. 

"Well, my name's Chanwoo." 

Chanwoo didn't wanna make things awkward. So he quickly just revealed his real name to him as well. 

What happen was a blur. Jinhwan walked up to him so quickly Chanwoo didn't have a chance to react. The smaller man tipy toed up jumping to reach the taller boys lips. It happened so fast it had Chanwoo falling back on his ass. 

 

"W-what why did you do THAT?" Chanwoo stutters. 

A smile curls on Jinhwan's lips. "You just look so cute when your sad." He admitted.

Chanwoo can feel his face redden up with embarrassment. 

"You look like you just broke up with your girlfriend or something. I just thought if I kissed you,… maybe it help get your mind off it for a sec."

Chanwoo corrected him in his mind. One, he was upset over thinking of a way to break the hearts of his partners. Two, BOYfriendS not girlfriend. Third, the kiss kinda did help get his mind off it. 

Chanwoo wasn't about to open up to a complete stranger so he just let Jinhwan think what he was thinking. 

"Let me take you out for a coffee." the smaller man interrupted his thoughts. 

Chanwoo didn't know how to react. This boy was to much. He wanted to go home, but at the same time that was the last place where he wanted to be. Chanwoo stared intently at Jinhwan as if he was looking for answers on the smallers face. Giving up he sighed and nodded allowing the smaller man to drag him off down the street. 

Once, they settled down at a table and ordered their coffee's they got to know about each other a little more. Chanwoo learned Jinhwan was older then him, which shocked him. Jinhwan was so small and tiny his face soft. Chanwoo swore Jinhwan had to be younger. The more and more Chanwoo learned about Jinhwan the more quickly he felt comfortable around him. It was frightening how quick Chanwoo felt his walls come down. He had to mentally challenged himself not to say too much to Jinhwan. 

 

Three hours pass so quickly. Chanwoo wouldn't of noticed it if it wasn't for him checking his phone. 

12 unread messages.

6 missed calls. 

Chanwoo felt his heart jump. 

Jinhwan noticed this quickly. 

"Chanwoo what wrong?" He placed his hand over Chanwoo's large one. 

"It's--" he paused looking at the older male. "My boyfriends." 

Jinhwan's mouth awkwardly formed an "O" he averted his gaze to his cup of coffee. "I must say. I'm sorry for kissing you earlier." 

Chanwoo smiled softly at the smaller. "It's okay. You didn't know." 

Chanwoo looked back down to his phone scrolling threw the messages. 

"I should probably go." He put it simply. 

Jinhwan nodded. "Yes I understand." 

With that cue, Chanwoo got up and paid for their coffee then walked towards the entrance of the store. 

He felt a pair of eyes watching him as he walked out. He turned towards the table were Jinhwan was still sitting at to see the boy watching him. 

He felt something stir in his stomach that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Donghyuk and Junhoe think they pushed Chanwoo into this relationship. 

Which if you look at it. They did. 

Chanwoo did love them. 

Just they loved him more. 

Sometimes when Chanwoo wasn't around Donghyuk and Junhoe talk about what would they do if Chanwoo ever decide to break off their polygamous relationship. 

Conversations like these would end with both boys in tears. 

The thought of Chanwoo holding another man that wasn't either of them tore them up inside. 

Junhoe would simply put it. 

"We can never go back"

And it was true. 

Both boys have crossed a line which neither would be able to come back from. 

They would never be able to be "just friends" with Chanwoo. 

Their heart's wouldn't allow it. 

They selfishly hoped Chanwoo would remain their's forever. 

Hoping that time would change his hearts. 

But Donghyuk and Junhoe could tell.

Chanwoo's spirit had mellowed. 

The dull look in eyes. 

The fake smiles he'd put on for their sake. 

Both boys know for awhile. 

They want Chanwoo to be happy. 

It just broke their hearts knowing neither of them could be the source. 

 

 

Junhoe and Donghyuk awake and notice immediately Chanwoo is missing. 

They both text him first. Waiting a few minutes before sending another. 

An hour goes by and Donghyuk finally decides to call. 

No response. 

Junhoe calls. 

No response. 

By later afternoon both boys had tried calling him several times and sent him multiple texts. 

Yet, still the youngest had not responded back to either of them. 

An ugly knot formed in their stomach's. 

Sometimes felt wrong. 

Chanwoo's neglect was something new. 

He always responded back. 

The longest wait either of the guys ever had to deal with was a two hour wait and that was because Chanwoo got stuck in traffic and his phone had died. 

It's officially been ten hours now. 

Donghyuk tried not to think the worst but his anxiety was at an all time high it finally broke him down. 

Junhoe rushed over to comfort him. 

His hands trembled as he held Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk's sobs rocked his body lightly as Junhoe comforted him. 

"Do you think he finally left us?" Donghyuk choked out. 

"No" Junhoe's voice sounded vulnerable. "He wouldn't leave us this way." 

Junhoe shut his eyes and held Donghyuk closer to him. 

Junhoe's mind was elsewhere. 

He was more afraid that Chanwoo was having an affair. But he kept these thoughts to himself. He didn't want to stress out the elders already sad thoughts. 

 

 

 

Chanwoo wanted to response back but he decided it would be best just to show up. 

Texting or calling back now would be to difficult for him. 

It's best to just deal with it head on. 

He took a long drag of air then opened his door.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Chanwoo even took a second step inside their home, both boys rushed to him clinging to his side's. 

Chanwoo pretended not to notice their tear stained faces.

He knew they cried for him. 

Chanwoo just felt like an empty shell. Unable to conjure up any emotions. 

He just wasn't sure what to do anymore. 

He had give up so much of himself. He was beginning to forget who he was. 

That night Chanwoo fell asleep with the lingering memories of the smaller male he had met earlier that day. 

 

 

It has been three days since he had seen Jinhwan. 

He wanted to see him again. 

He decided to go on a whim and go back to the coffee shop. 

The chances of him being there was slim but Chanwoo felt desperate. 

There was something tugging inside him. A pull. 

Jinhwan had awakened something in Chanwoo hadn't felt in years. It was excited but borderline dangerous. 

Chanwoo stood across the street looking into the window to hopefully catch a glimpse of the guy that had been filling his mind these past few days. 

And there he was. 

It was a glorious moment for Chanwoo. 

He felt his chest rise with warmth and excitement. 

He quickly rushed over to the door but then paused before reaching out to grab the door knob. 

He questioned himself. 

Why am I here? 

Why?

He looked through the glass door and noticed he was already spotted by Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan walked over to open the door for him. 

"Umm are you gonna come in or not because your kinda blocking the entrance." 

Chanwoo snapped out of his trance and looked over to see people behind him. 

"Oh I'm sorry." He simply apologized then walked inside. 

 

He walked over to a small table, Jinhwan walked back to his table to get his coffee and treat then walked over to sit with Chanwoo. 

Chanwoo felt comfort in this. 

He was glad he wasn't going to have to awkwardly steal glances at Jinhwan from across the coffee shop. 

Jinhwan smiled at the younger boy. 

"So what brings you back to this coffee shop?" Jinhwan chirps. 

You. Chanwoo says in his mind. 

"I liked the coffee." Which wasn't a total lie. 

"Hmm okay." Jinhwan sips his coffee silently. 

Jinhwan looked back up to Chanwoo with curiosity. "I wanted to see you again." It slipped out of Chanwoo's mouth unregistered by himself.

Jinhwan put his coffee down. 

"Why?" 

Chanwoo looked back at him blankly.

He honestly didn't know. 

All he knew was he liked the feeling he got when he was around him. 

Jinhwan sighed. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Two actually." He took a short breath. "We're polygamous." 

Jinhwan's eyes showed no judgement. 

"I actually plan on ending my relationship with them." Chanwoo put it simply. Semi shocked by his own words. 

Jinhwan continued drinking his coffee. 

"Did you just come up with that now?" Jinhwan asked. "By the look on your face it seems this is a new revelation?" 

Chanwoo took a minute to think. 

"Yeah you're right.… I didn't know I wanted this till now." 

"What changed?" 

Again Chanwoo examined Jinhwan's face as if he was looking for answers. 

Chanwoo thinks how odd that he met Jinhwan that day. When everything was falling apart. How easily enchanted he was by this smaller male. Everything was oddly falling into place before Chanwoo's eyes. He could only think perhaps this was fate.


	5. Chapter 5

The signs were everywhere. 

Before Chanwoo could even tell them anything Junhoe and Donghyuk knew it was over. 

They knew about the boy Chanwoo had met. 

They noticed how Chanwoo's eyes sparked when he talked about Jinhwan. They way they never did with them. 

It was a long two months of them in denial about ho everything was okay. 

Lies like: Chanwoo still loves us. Kept hope burning inside their hearts. 

Thoughts like that repeated in their heads as comfort to each other. 

Junhoe and Chanwoo finally came to an agreement. 

They would leave Chanwoo before he could leave them. 

 

 

 

 

Chanwoo arrived home. The silence of the house worried him for a moment then sudden realization hit him as he looked around and noticed Donghyuk and Junhoe's missing jackets and shoes. 

Before he even saw the letter on the counter Chanwoo already knew they had left him. 

 

 

 

 

Dear Chanwoo,

First, we are sorry you have to find out this way. Sorry we were selfish until the very end. Sorry we forced you into this relationship. Sorry we kept you from living a fulfilling life. Sorry we took away six years of experience you may never get back. We are just sorry for everything. It was unfair of us to force you to be with us when we knew from the very beginning, those feelings weren't the same. Junhoe and I had thought that perhaps you could grow to love us just as much as we loved you. Again, sorry for hoping for stupid things. I want you to know. Junhoe and I are gonna be okay. As long as we have each other I'm sure we will be fine. We just want you to be happy. I'm sorry we couldn't say this face to face but honestly if we saw your face we wouldn't be able to find it inside ourselves to leave. The thought of you leaving us was to painful to bare we didn't wanna face it. Please find happiness and peace. Actually we already know you've found it. Go and be with Jinhwan. 

-Donghyuk & Junhoe.


	6. End

Before Chanwoo could even finish his question Jinhwan had agreed to go out with him. 

Jinhwan blushed wildly at the eagerness in his own voice. 

This only made Chanwoo smirk. 

The smaller boy bit his lip and curled his fingers into his long sleeve shirt bashfully as the taller boy examined him. 

"Can I kiss you now?" 

Jinhwan tipy toed to give the younger a mighty and forceful kiss on the lips. 

"God, you don't know how badly I've been wanting to do that." Jinhwan admitted. 

Chanwoo grabbed the smaller face and crashed their lips onto each other again. 

"Tell me about it." He chuckled wickedly. 

"I'd rather show you" 

Chanwoo grabbed the older males hand in his own and they walked off into Jinhwan's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's how I'm going to end this fic. I'm sorry if the ending was very anti climatic. I kinda started to loose where I was going with this fic and yeah…. I just needed to finish it because I wanna finish my other wips. I don't like abandoning my fics, it is a personal pet peeve of mine. I am unable to focus on new fics because all I can think about is "that one fic I haven't finished yet" so sorry I ended this so half-assed. Maybe one day I'll come back and rewrite the last few chapters. But for now this is the end of this story. 
> 
> P.S I got my inspiration to write this fic based on this quote: 
> 
> Its painful to say goodbye to someone you don't want to let go, but more painful to ask someone to stay when you know they want to leave.”


End file.
